


One Last Night

by NightbladeOfThePrimalVanguard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Empurata, Friendship, Horror, Iacon (City), Jealousy, Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Outliers (Transformers), Rape Aftermath, Rodion (City), Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, The Institute (Trasformers), The Senate (Transformers), Transformers MTMTE: The Shadowplay Arc, shadowplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightbladeOfThePrimalVanguard/pseuds/NightbladeOfThePrimalVanguard





	

Shockwave luchó durante todo el camino hacia el Instituto.  
Dio pelea durante las palizas a las que lo sometieron los guardias bajo las órdenes de un vengativo Proteus, quien estaba que no se lo creía cuando el inusualmente pequeño y delicado Jet le arrancó de cuajo el brazo derecho a uno de sus atacantes y lo usó para abofetear a otro.  
Sus amenazas burlonas contra el completamente ajeno Dai Atlas pudieron o no haber tenido algo que ver con eso.  
Cuando Ratbat supo lo ocurrido a los matones que le prestó a Proteus para lidiar con su descarriado colega, el Kaonita sugirió a la cabeza del Senado que aproveche el tiempo que les quedaba con el Shockwave que todos _“conocían y amaban”_.  
Había una línea que incluso Proteus se había negado a cruzar, detenido por las líneas de la propiedad y reputación, hirviendo en su propia ira – _**celos**_ – al ver a Shockwave abandonar el Gran Imperium tras cada sesión – sin importar que tan frustrante para el científico – con una sonrisa tan amplia, brillante y ridículamente – _**hermosa**_ – honesta.  
De todos los Senadores habidos y actuales, ninguno sonrió jamás con una dicha tan pura como la de Shockwave, ante la sola idea de ver a un simple – _**inadecuado**_ – Mech.  
Todo por ese Enforcer, por Orión Pax…  
_Sentinel se encargará de ese agitador…_  
Pensó para sí mismo Proteus, concentrándose en grabar a fuego en su memoria cada detalle de la que sería su única y primera vez en el lecho de Shockwave, incluso si su expresión – una profundamente furiosa mezcla de asco, odio, miedo, indiferencia y dolor – teñía de agridulce el recuerdo: Ni siquiera la ira hacía la más mínima mella en la legendaria belleza del Senador de Rodion.  
_Yo por fin obtuve lo que quería…_  
Proteus abandonó la celda de Shockwave apenas se le informó que estaban listos para proceder con la operación. Cuando emergió de la patéticamente minúscula y opresivamente oscura habitación, Lobe y los médicos con él no pudieron evitar notar las marcas con forma de dedos marcando la mejilla del Senador, la pronunciada abolladura carbonizada en su abdomen – evidentemente causada por una patada con propulsores – ni los numerosos cortes – algunos de ellos lo bastante profundos para requerir atención médica – arruinando su usualmente perfecta apariencia: Prueba de que, incluso en su más humillante e íntimo calvario, Shockwave no perdió la voluntad de luchar.

* * *

 

Al parecer, ni siquiera su profunda debilidad tras tantas palizas y un Ciclo Solar entero sometido a las perversiones de Proteus quebraron el espíritu de Shockwave, a juzgar por cómo se retorcía y luchaba para escapar del quirófano, obligando a los cirujanos a llamar por más seguridad.  
_**Es inútil…**_  
En cosa de nada, cada una de sus extremidades se vio sujetada por dos Mechs ridículamente fuertes, imposibilitando incluso el girar su cabeza para evitar observar la preparación del instrumental médico.  
**_Mis servos se irán primero…_**  
Todo cybertroniano que valiera su metal estaba más que consciente de lo que implicaba ver a una víctima de Empurata en las calles: La estigma y el peligro que representaban al haber cruzado a uno de los tres poderes de su sociedad.  
Nadie jamás se atrevería a devolverle a un Empurata lo que se le fue arrebatado, a sabiendas de que demostrarles la más mínima piedad era un boleto directo y sin escalas a una de las mesas de operación del Instituto: Y agregándole el Shadowplay…  
_**¡No pienses en eso! ¡Enfócate en algo más!**_  
Su mente, al borde del quiebre, le brindó la mejor imagen que pudo ofrecerle en su hora más oscura  
_**Orión…**_  
Ni siquiera Shockwave era capaz de recordar cuándo su intriga con el honorable Capitán se tiñó del afecto suficiente para comenzar a verlo como un confidente, vertiendo todas sus preocupaciones y dudas en las largas conversaciones – filosóficas y personales – que mantenían en esa vieja banca en el parque memorial de Rodion.  
¿El momento exacto en que aquel respetuoso afecto se tornó devoción y amor?  
Imposible de precisar  
_**Cobarde…**_  
Ahora, en puertas de lo que a todos los efectos sería su ejecución, Shockwave no podía sino ahogarse en arrepentimientos, aunque no los que Proteus o Sentinel esperarían de alguien en su situación: No, su dolor provenía de no haberse atrevido jamás a dejarle saber a ese _imprudente, impulsivo, **perfecto**_ Enforcer como se sentía, que estaría dispuesto a abandonar títulos y fortuna por él.  
_**Tuvieron buenos tiempos juntos: Enfócate en eso…**_  
Y los hubieron: Debates políticos a altas horas de la noche, sobre vasos apenas tocados de Energon. Caminatas alrededor de las Zonas Alta y Media de Rodion, ambos observando el ritmo de vida de los habitantes de la ciudad que ambos tanto amaban y trazando planes para ayudar a los relegados al Dead End. Tardes enteras en la Academia, con Orión y en ocasiones Roller y Ratchet, observando a sus Outliers entrenar y refinar sus habilidades con una diligencia que los Oficiales y el estricto médico podían apreciar…  
_**Perdónenme…**_  
Independientemente de en lo que se convirtiera, su investigación en la crisis de Energon continuaría.  
Era, después de todo, un objetivo _**lógico**_.  
Pero Orión…  
Shockwave sabía que al despertar jamás lo vería de nuevo con los mismos ojos  
_**Al menos siempre tendremos esa noche…**_  
La última festividad antes de que el Senado instaurara la fase final del Cierre: El Aniversario de la Fundación de Rodion.  
Todas las calles de Rodion se vieron engalanadas con luces y música. El gran final consistía en un baile de máscaras, donde la única regla era el anonimato.  
La única oportunidad de que un Enforcer y un Senador se permitieran perderse entre el gentío y la música, bailando y riendo como cualquier otra pareja disfrutando las festividades.  
_Y ese beso en la mejilla de Shockwave cuando Orión – el perfecto gentlemech – insistió en escoltarlo de regreso a la propiedad de su Clan, bien entrada la mañana…_  
A su lado, la sierra cobró vida, descendiendo sobre la articulación de su muñeca  
_**No mires…**_  
Shockwave se aferró a la sonrisa de Orión en su descenso a las tinieblas…


End file.
